Saint Valentintophobe
by Ponitch
Summary: - J'ai horreur de la Saint Valentin. Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'ai jamais aimé et je ne l'aimerais jamais ! Pansy/Hermione - Tu n'es qu'une pourriture Parkinson !
1. Chapter 1

J'ai horreur de la St Valentin. Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'ai jamais aimé et je ne l'aimerais jamais.

Tous ces Je t'aime, dit comme si on demandait l'heure me donne la gerbe. Ces couples main dans la main irradiant de bonheur, s'embrassant à tous les coins de rues tout en se chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille. Mais quelle Horreur !

Un peu de pudeur. Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix exposer son bonheur à tout le monde ? Les meilleures choses se font dans l'intimité, elles sont beaucoup plus sincères.

Et, ces filles dont le plus beau jour de l'année est la Saint Valentin. 14 février : La fête des amoureux, de l'amour. Faut-il vraiment un jour spécial dans l'année pour montrer son amour à quelqu'un ? L'amour se prouve tout au long de l'année et non un jour particulier.

Franchement, je plains tous ces garçons qui ont oublié, par mégarde, la St Valentin et qui se font passer un savon par leurs copines, leurs mères et leurs amies. Les pauvres. Je suis de tout coeur avec eux ! Il faudrait créer un comité Anti-St Valentin ou mieux, bannir cette fête. Enfin comme presque toutes les fêtes d'ailleurs. Noël, Pâques... Toutes des fêtes commerciales ne servant qu'à amasser le plus d'argent possible. Acheter des cadeaux pour Noël, des chocolats à Pâques ou encore payer un Dîner _Giga-Romantiq_ue pour sa ou son bien aimé. De nos jours, l'amour ne se mesure qu'au nombre d'argent dépensé.

Mais ceux qui sont le plus à plaindre en ce jour de St Valentin ce sont les célibataires ! Ce sont les parias de cette fête. Tout le monde l'a vécu au moins une fois dans sa vie, - excepté les _Marie-couche-toi-là_ bien entendue. Ils ne font un pas dehors que tout leur rappellent qu'ils sont seuls. L'atmosphère, les publicités, les décorations, les couples... Mais le pire c'est quand tous vos amis sont en couple et que vous non. Alors, vous voyez la pitié dans leurs yeux alors mais vous en avez aucunement besoin. Comme si n'avoir personne à la St Valentin est la pire des tortures ! Absolument pas !

Après ce long discours _anti-St Valentin_, vous devez soit me prendre pour une de ces filles célibataires soit une cynique. Ou peut-être même les deux. C'est même ce que tout le monde pense de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard.

Alors que pas du tout, moi, Hermione Granger n'était pas seule le jour de la Saint Valentin.

Enfin... presque.

Je suis assise sur le parvis de l'église de Pré au Lard regardant les couples passés devant moi quand j'aperçois au loin mes amis; Ginny, Lavande et Luna accompagnées chacunes de leurs petits amis respectifs; Harry, Ron et Neville. Et Merde ! Moi qui voulais être seule en cette radieuse et heureuse journée de Saint Valentin. J'essayai donc de me cacher par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. En vain. Ils me virent et me rejoignirent aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient.

- Salut Hermione ! Ca te dit de nous accompagner au Trois Balais ?

Lavande. Mais quelle plaie cette fille !

- Tu sais, c'est beaucoup mieux pour toi d'être entourée _aujourd'hui_ - elle appuya très fortement sur ce mot. Comme si je savais pas quel jour on était- que d'être toute _seule,_ assise sur le parvis d'une église ! Tu inspires la pitié à tous les couples autour de toi. Je suis même sure que tous aimeraient te prendre avec eux !

La garce. Elle n'en avait toujours pas finis avec cette histoire: _Madame_ a peur que je lui pique son _Ron-Ron d'amour_. Non mais franchement, ais-je l'air si désespérée que ça ? Sans façon, merci ! Les mollusques macho ce n'est pas pour moi. Ron est vraiment top comme ami mais si horrible en tant que petit ami.

Ginny et Luna me regardèrent avec des yeux désolés. Lavande était une cruche et elle le restera toujours. Paix à son âme.

- Même si ton invitation me fait _extrêmement_ plaisir, je me dois de refuser ta _si _charmante invitation. Je ne voudrai pas cacher votre rendez-vous à 6 – non mais sérieux, ça se fait encore ça ?- même si j'en meure d'envie. Sur ce, je ne te retiens _surtout_ pas ! Va donc conter fleurette avec Ron-ron !

- Bien, comme tu veux. Reste donc seule à la St Valentin

- Ah, temps que j'y pense. Demande à Ron de te faire ce truc si spécial qu'il fait avec sa langue, c'est une merveille tu verras ! lui dis-je avec un sourire goguenard.

Lavande partit en furie attrapant Ron par le bras pour lui hurler dessus quelques mètres plus loin.

- T'es cruelle, tu ne sais pas ce que Ron va endurer, rigola Harry, il en a pour des heures !

Ils partirent tous rejoindre le couple pour sauver Ron des griffes de _Lanvandidador_ !

Ah, mais quelle cruche ! Les accompagner ? Et pis, quoi encore. Comme si tenir la chandelle toute une après-midi était une de mes occupations favorites.

Ils avaient tous eu un regard désolé. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! ah si seulement ils savaient ! Je ne suis pas une de ces _Filles-Célibataires-déprimées_ le jour de la St Valentin. Je vois quelqu'un. **Oui** ! Moi la_ miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard_ s'intéresse à autre chose qu'à ces études et ces livres. Mais ça, personne ne le sait dans Poudlard. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je ne suis pas avec ma moitié en ce moment même. On s'est pris la tête. Mais ce n'est juste qu'une dispute passagère, comme tous les autres couples normaux.

Quoique en réfléchissant bien on ne peut pas dire qu'on est un de ces couples qu'on peut qualifier de_ normaux, banales_.

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas avec mon Jules ?

Parce qu'il n'existe pas. Non, non rassurez-vous je ne m'invente pas une vie. Juste que ce n'est pas un Jules mais une Juliette.

Eh oui, Hermione Granger est attirée par les filles. Enfin plutôt par **une** fille.

La raison de notre dispute ?

Madame voulait passer la Saint Valentin à mes côtés au Pré au Lard devant _tout le monde_ et j'ai tout naturellement refusé. Pas que cela me dérangeait de le passer avec elle, mais rien que toutes les deux, sans personnes autour de nous. Mes amis ne sont pas au courant de notre relation, autrement dit personne. Je n'en ai pas honte, loin de là. Je n'ai juste ni l'envie ni le courage de leur dire. C'est **ma** vie privée ! Oui je sais, il est beau le courage _légendaire_ des Griffondors !

Et pis, merde je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde parle de _la-vie-sentimentale-d'Hermione-Granger-le-rat-de-bibliothèque-de-Poudlard-qui-sort-avec-une-fille_. Je leur dirai, un jour peut-être... ou peut-être pas !

Tenez, en parlant du Loup. _La_ voilà qui arrive. Entourée de ses amis comme toujours. Elle ne m'a pas vus, heureusement d'ailleurs. Je peux ainsi la contempler tout à mon aise. Elle a la faculté extraordinaire de me faire oublier le monde autour de moi. Je ne pense plus à rien. Juste à elle. Il n'y a qu'elle qui arrive à me faire perdre la raison. J'en suis tout bonnement accro et j'ai horreur de ça ! Etre dépendant de quelqu'un n'amène jamais rien de bon.

Je me souviens encore, de ce jour, où _Pansy Parkinson _ m'a fait devenir une junkie.

_ Flash-Back._

_ C'était lors de notre 6ème année, Parkinson et moi étant chacune Préfète, nous avons décidé d'un comme un accord de faire une trêve. Et c'est comme ça, que de fil en aiguille nous sommes devenues amies. Enfin, on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça de l'amitié pure et dure mais il y avait quelque chose. J'aimais sa compagnie, et sous ses airs de Peste arrogante, elle avait un bon fond._

J'étais assise dans la Grande Salle accompagnée de Ginny discutant de choses et d'autres. Soudain, la porte s'ouvra sur un Ron surexcité suivi d'un Harry avec un sourire qui disait _je-sais-quelque-chose-que-vous-ne-savez-pas-mais-que-vous-allez-bientôt-le-savoir_. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon !

Quand Ron arriva à notre hauteur, il se calma derechef. Il souffla un bon coup et se dirigea vers l'estrade des professeurs. Il y monta et à l'aide d'un sort amplifia sa voix.

- Bonsoir Élèves de Poudlard ! Tout d'abord: Bon Appétit à Tous ! Si je suis ici c'est pour avouer un secret que je garde en moi depuis trop longtemps. Et, ce secret concerne la Préfète de Griffondor _Hermione Granger_ !

Quand j'entendis mon prénom sortir de sa bouche, mon visage perdit toutes ses couleurs. J'avais peur de savoir ce qu'était ce secret. Je savais que Ron craquait pour moi. Ginny me le répétait sans cesse à longueur de journée.

- Hermione, dit-il tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. 6 ans que j'essaye par tous les moyens de te l'avouer mais j'étais trop timide …

Bordel. C'était bien ce que je redoutais, il allait me déclarer sa flamme devant **TOUT** Poudlard. C'était impossible. Il n'allait pas oser tout de même !

- Mais c'est terminé maintenant. J'ai enfin le courage de te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

Non ! RON ! STOP ! **TAIS-TOI** ! Par Pitié... Pour l'amour de Merlin,** FERME-LA** !

- Hermione, depuis que mon regard s'est posé sur toi, mon cœur ne cesse de brûler d'amour pour toi. Tout en toi me plaît; tes yeux, ta bouche, ton visage, ton rire, ton odeur... Tu es la_ Femme de ma Vie_ !

Non RON ! Je t'interdis de dire ça. La Femme de ta vie ? Tu as 16 ans mec, tu n'as pas la maturité pour. Tu en rencontreras des tonnes de femmes dans ta vie. Je suis juste la première, rien de plus. C'est les hormones qui parlent, alors arrête le carnage.

- Mon cœur bat pour toi depuis notre première année. La vie est un enfer mais toi tu es mon paradis. Ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens jusqu'au jour où je t'ai rencontré. Tu m'as fait revivre !

Apporter une corde. Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Je dois avoir un sacré mauvais karma. On avait 11 ans quand on s'est rencontrés Ron ! Aucun gamin de cet âge-là à un sens dans sa vie ! Et, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez horrible, les _quatre mots_ sortirent de sa bouche :

- _Je t'aime_ !

C'était le pire jour de toute ma vie. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers moi.

Ginny et Harry avaient un sourire énorme collé sur leur visage. Lavande pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Parvat tout en me lançant des regards plein de haine. Si elle savait à quel point j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit à ma place. Je suis maudite. Colin prenait Ron en photo qui bombait le torse fière de sa déclaration. Luna regardait rêveusement un Neville rougissant. Malfoy, Zabini et Nott se moquèrent de Ron avec le reste des Serpentards. McGonagall me lançait un regard désolé. Rogue un sourire narquois.

Bref. Tout le monde avait une réaction. Tous sauf Parkinson. Elle mangeait tranquillement sans se soucier de l'agitation autour. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Soudain, je vis Ron se rapprocher dangereusement de moi. J'avais deux solutions : la fuite ou la fuite. J'allais me ruer vers la sortie quand Ron m'attrapa le bras et m'embrassa fougueusement. Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans la Grande Salle excepté celui de la porte qui s'ouvra et se referma brutalement. Je rompis le baiser aussi vite que je pus.

Ma première réaction ? Vite, un mouchoir ! J'en avais partout.

Je priais Merlin pour cela n'arrive plus ! Il n'avait pas dus entendre ma prière..

Après ce repas riche en émotion, Harry, Ginny, Ron et moi sommes allés dans la salle commune pour y passer la soirée. Quand l'heure de ma ronde sonna, je m'extirpai des bras de Ron, salua tout le monde et rejoignis Parkinson.

Pour la première fois, la Serpentarde ne prononça pas un seul mot. Moi qui pensais qu'elle allait être la première à se moquer de moi après la déclaration enflammée de Ron. J'avais tord. Même après avoir vainement tenté d'engager la conversation et en lui lançant_ d'immenses_ perches pour se moquer de moi, rien n'y faisait. Elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche ! Et, ce manège durait depuis plus de trois semaines. Elle était complètement indifférente. Pas une seule parole, insulte ou moquerie. Le Néant total. J'avais horreur de ça ! Il n'y a rien de pire que l'indifférence. Même Ron qui ne voyait jamais rien, remarqua le comportement bizarre de Parkinson. J'avais beau lui demander sans cesse ce qui se passait. Elle restait muette. Je n'avais même plus le droit à un regard. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce changement de comportement brutal. Et, ça me rendait folle. J'y pensais Jour et Nuit. J'étais vraiment à cran. Pas que notre relation me tenait à cœur c'est juste que personne n'ignore Hermione Granger ! C'est Hermione Granger qui ignore les gens !

En plus de ça, Ron ne me lâchait plus. J'avais voulu le larguer le lendemain mais Ginny m'en dissuada en me disant d'essayer afin de voir ce que ça pouvait donner. Je m'étais donnée 1 mois et demi et pas un jour de plus. Je la maudissais.

Pourquoi l'avoir écouté ? Je ne le supportais plus. J'en avais plus qu'assez de ses baisers ou des ses _Je t'aime plus que_ _tout, tu es la femme de ma vie_. Ce garçon était vraiment le roi des niais. J'avais atteint mon seuil de saturation. Je pris donc la décision de le quitter ce soir au Bal de fin d'année. Tant pis, si Ginny allait me faire une crise, ce n'est pas elle qui devait se coltiner son frère.

Ma préparation pour le bal étant terminé, je me rendis vers la Grande Salle. Tout le monde attendait que les portes s'ouvrent. J'allais vers Ron pour enfin me séparer de lui quand Harry me pris par le bras et me chuchota :

- Attends la fin du bal s'il te plaît.

Sans rien n'ajouter de plus il se dirigea vers Ginny qui descendait les escaliers.

Comment avait-il pus deviné ? Je n'en avais parlé à personne. Parler n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je préférais faire des dialogues entre moi et moi-même. Enfin. Allais-je l'écouter ou non ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir que Ron se précipita vers moi et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je n'avais pu trop le choix maintenant. Mais après le bal, je le quitte.

Allez, Courage ! Plus qu'une soirée et c'est **FINI** ! Ensuite à moi la_ Belle Vie_ !

La soirée se déroula parfaitement bien. Ron était super. Il n'était pas comme à son habitude; collé à mes basques. Il m'a fait rire tout au long de la soirée et était un parfait _gentleman_. J'avais presque des regrets à le quitter. _Presque_. Tout le monde s'amusait. Même les Serpentards. Il n'y en avait qu'un, qui pour changer ne faisait pas comme tout le monde. Parkinson. Elle était adossée contre un mur fixant je ne sais quoi, l'air maussade. Je n'eu pas le temps de m'attarder sur le pourquoi elle ne s'amusait pas car Ron m'embrassa. Quand il rompit le baiser, je retournai mon regard vers Parkinson mais elle avait disparue. Je la cherchais partout. Elle n'était nulle part. Elle avait dû quitter le bal.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait bon-sang ?

C'est décidé; j'allais savoir pourquoi Parkinson ne m'adressait plus la parole et je le saurais coûte que coûte. Je prétextai un mal de tête et sortis presque en courant de la Grande Salle. A peine sortis que je la vis monter l'escalier. Je décidai de la suivre discrètement jusqu'à sa destination: _la tour d'Astronomie._ Elle était appuyée contre la rambarde regardant au loin. Je frissonnai. La nuit était fraîche même si on était en plein moi de juin.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici ?

Ne me demandais pas comment elle a put savoir que j'étais là, mais elle savait.

- Halleyuah ! La Grande Pansy Parkinson, reine des Serpentard, daigne _enfin_ me parler ! Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi ce silence ?

Aucune Réponse. Plusieurs secondes passèrent. La patience n'était pas mon fort.

- Tu pourrais au moins me répondre. J'ai horreur qu'on me snobe ET _qu'en plus de ça_ on me tourne le dos. Ma seigneurie, auriez-vous la bonté de vous retourner et de répondre à ma demande, qui est : Bordel Parkinson ! Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé dans ta tête de Serpentard pour que du jour au lendemain tu décides de ne plus me parler ?

Je l'entendis soupirer. Elle se dirigeât vers la sortie sans même me lancer un regard. Ah, **Non** ! Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça ! J'en avais plus qu'assez de lui courir après. Je ne courais pas après les gens habituellement. Mais, avec elle c'était différent. Je lui bloquai alors le passage en mettant mon bras entre elle et la porte, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Bon. Ecoute Parkinson. Tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme une gosse de six ans et me dire ce qui se passe. Plus de trois semaines que tu m'ignores complètement et sans raison. Enfin, si je pense qu'il y en a une, tu ne m'ignorais pas sans raison, a moins que tu sois Maso. Et là, tu serais encore plus tarée que je ne le pensais. Mais là, n'est pas le sujet. Bref qu'elle est cette raison ?

- Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça, _Granger_ …

- Merde, Parkinson ! Va chier avec tes réponses à deux balles, hurlais-je, dis-moi une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu as.

Et là, elle fît quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas, mais alors pas du tout. Elle me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ses lèvres posées sur les miennes. Plus rien n'existait autour. Ron, le Bal, Poudlard … Rien ! Puis aussi soudainement qu'avait commencé ce baiser, elle le rompit. Parkinson posa son front contre le mien, me regarda dans les yeux et murmura :

- Voilà, ce que j'ai !

Et elle partit, me laissant seule, les lèvres encore gonflées de ce baiser plus qu'inattendu. Je glissais le long du mur tout en repensant à ses lèvres contre les miennes. Quand soudain quelque chose me frappa. J'avais aimé ce baiser, même plus qu'aimer. Je l'avais littéralement adoré. A qui avais-je pensé durant toutes ces semaines ? A _Elle_ et personne d'autre. Je rejetai pour plus tard toutes les questions qui me venaient à l'esprit et couru à sa suite. Je l'aperçue avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la Grande Salle. Je criai son nom. Elle se retourna. Je descendis rapidement les escaliers tout en manquant plusieurs fois de tomber mais je m'en fichais, tout ce qu'y comptait c'était de la rejoindre. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je pris une grande inspiration et ouvris la bouche :

- Et ça fait 1 mois que tu attends pour me dire ça ?

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre car je l'attrapai par son collier afin de l'embrasser.

_Fin du Flash-Back._

Romantique n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, pas tellement quand on connaît la suite de l'histoire. Puisque c'est à ce moment-là que choisis Harry et Ron pour sortir de la Grande Salle complètement ivre. J'eu juste le temps de pousser Parkinson le plus loin possible avant que Ron tituba vers moi dans l'espoir de m'embrasser. Je l'arrêtai en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules pour qu'il ne puisse plus faire un pas de plus vers moi. Certes, il était ivre mais il comprenait parfaitement où il se trouvait. Je lui annonçai donc que c'était terminé. Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds et fit, alors, une chose auquel je ne m'attendis pas. Il alla vers Parkinson, l'embrassa sur la joue pour ensuite vomir sur ses escarpins. Je me souviens encore du visage horrifié et dégoûté qu'avait Parkinson, le fou rire d'Harry et les joues de Ron devenue aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Je sortis de mes souvenirs quand je la vis me sourire et me faire un signe discret m'invitant à la rejoindre. J'hésitai quelques secondes. J'avais réfléchi toute la journée à ce qu'elle m'avait demandé la veille. _Officialiser_ notre relation. J'avais pesé le pour et le _contre_. Et, je n'étais pas prête. Ce n'était pas une relation comme une autre, on est deux nanas ! Le regard des autres, le jugement de mes amies, de ma famille... Non je ne pouvais pas. Pourtant, quand je suis avec elle tout est différent. Etre avec moi ne lui suffit donc pas, elle doit l'être devant tout le monde ?

Un cri rauque et criard me sortit de mes pensées. Cette voix je l'aurais reconnue entre mille : Theodore Nott. Le_ tombeur_ de Poudlard. Imbu de sa personne, arrogant et ayant le QI d'une huitre. Toutes les filles en étaient folles. Je le hais comme personne d'autre. Ses airs angéliques devant les professeurs ne trompaient personne. Tout le monde savait qu'ils couchaient avec tout ce qui bouge. Il collait au basque de Parkinson et ça me rendait _dingue_. Il veut à tout prix me la piquer. J'en suis sure et certaine. Il faut juste voir comment il la dévore des yeux et comment il la touche. Une mouche attirée par un pot de confiture à la fraise, _navrant_ !

Que ne fût pas ma_ surprise_ quand je vis Nott se jeter dans les bras de Parkinson. Mais pour qui se prend-t-il ? Elle voit quelqu'un et quand une personne voit quelqu'un on ne se jette pas dans ses bras. Oui, bon techniquement on est en froid et on n'est pas officiellement en couple. Mais tout de même !

Ce que je vis ensuite m'acheva. Je ne vois plus qu'eux. C'est comme ci tout était flou autour.

Pansy Parkinson et Theodore Nott s'embrassaient.

C'est une _blague_ ? Elle ose me tromper avec _ça _et devant_ moi._ Quel culot ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

Je ne perdis pas de temps à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Elle a sérieusement cru qu'elle pouvait se jouer de moi sans avoir aucune réaction de ma part. Elle se met le doigt dans l'œil. Je pris ma baguette, la dirigea vers le nouveau _couple _et leur lança un sort que m'avait appris Sirius quelques temps avant sa mort. D'épais nuages noirs apparurent au-dessus d'eux, puis ensuite sur tout le village. Une pluie violente commença. Le nouveau _couple_ se détacha aussitôt à ma plus grande satisfaction. La grêle fit son apparition, suivis d'une grosse rafale de vent fonçant tout droit sur eux.

Nott était affolé. Il criait comme une_ fillette de 5 ans._ Ah, elle est belle la_ virilité_ masculine.

Je ne m'attardai pas sur la réaction de cette sale Serpentard et m'enfuis vers la Cabane Hurlante. La scène du baiser repassait en boucle dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais l'extirper de mes pensées. J'étais vraiment en rogne. Sur elle évidement mais également sur _moi_. Je m'asseyais sur un tronc d'arbre face à la cabane hurlante. Ça me touchait beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Mon pouls avait triplé. Il m'était impossible de me calmer. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose; éradiquer de la Terre cet enfoiré de Nott et cette garce de Parkinson !

Ma vue se brouillait.** Non,** je ne voulais pas pleurer. Je me l'étais interdit. Je me mordis si fort la lèvre inférieure qu'un goût métallique apparut dans ma bouche. _Cette_ douleur m'apaisa. _Elle_ me fit oublier pendant un instant la scène qui venait de se dérouler. C'est grâce à _cette_ douleur que je suis encore moi-même aujourd'hui. Après la mort de Sirius et de mes parents quelques temps après, il n'y avait qu'_elle_ qui me faisait du bien. _Elle _seule qui arrivait à me faire oublier le mal que je ressentais. La douleur physique prenait la place de la douleur morale. Mais au bout d'un moment la douleur physique part alors que celle morale reste. Quoique tu fasses, elle est_ là_ et ne s'en va jamais. Cependant, j'ai besoin de ma dose de douleur physique pour que me sentir bien. _Cela _agît sur moi comme une _drogue_. Que les choses soient claires, je ne suis pas suicidaire, je veux_ vivre_. Faire _ça_ me permet de me sentir vivante.

Paradoxal n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais arrêté depuis que j'étais avec _elle. _Elle m'avait surpris et hurlé dessus pendant des jours pour que j'arrête. Elle avait trouvé les mots. Mais maintenant _à quoi bon_ ? Tout à coup, un craquement de branche se fit entendre et une voix arriva à mes oreilles.

- Tu as fait un sacré remue-ménage ! Tout le monde panique, courent partout en criant que c'est l'œuvre du _Diable, _qu'il faut que tout le monde rentrent chez eux et s'enferment à double tour. C'est le début de la fin s'esclaffa la voix.

C'était celle d'Harry. Il s'assit à côte moi et fixa la cabane sans dire mot. Je retournai donc dans mes pensées et pesta contre Nott mais surtout contre elle. Pour ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça ! Après quelques temps, je me décidai à parler.

- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

- Je vous avais surpris Sirius et toi quand il t'a enseigné ce sortilège.

_Ah _ fut la seule réponse qu'y me venait à l'esprit. Il eut un silence, mais pas un gênant bien au contraire. Puis, Harry reprit la parole.

- Je parie que tu ne comptes pas me dire pourquoi ta lèvre est en sang à force de l'avoir mordue pour t'empêcher de pleurer.

J'hochai la tête. Rien n'échappait à Harry, il sait regarder. Et surtout analyser ce qu'il voyait. Il poussa un soupir et prit la parole.

- A quoi sert-il que je me fatigue à te répéter que tu as le droit de craquer ? Que la carapace que tu t'es forgée depuis _leurs_ morts, ne sert strictement à rien. Ne réponds pas, ne te fatigue pas. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me répondre.

Il fit une pause, et reprit.

- Je parie que ta lèvre en sang et le sortilège que tu as lancé sont étroitement liés ?

- . . .

- Je t'ai posé une question, tu sais.

- Ah bon ... qu'elle question ? je n'ai rien entendu.

- Ne joue pas à _ça_ avec moi, Hermione !

Je décidai encore de ne pas répondre.

- J'attends.

Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te réponde.

- J'attends toujours tu sais.

10 min passèrent sans que personne ne parle. Je décidai d'ouvrir la bouche pour le décourager et le faire partir.

- J'espère que tu as beaucoup de patience car je ne compte ne rien te dire du tout.

- D'accord. J'attendrais.

- C'est tout ? Juste D'accord. Pas de : Enh mais dis-le-moi, je suis ton _meilleur ami,_ tu peux tout pour me dire tu sais, je suis et serais toujours là pour toi … le chantage affectif que tout bon ami utilise !

- Je ne suis pas un bon ami alors dit- il en me souriant Pis, si j'avais fais ça, tu me l'aurais dit peut être ?

- Un point pour toi.

- Donc voilà. J'attendrais que tu sois prête pour me le dire. Je ne vais te mettre le couteau sous la gorge pour te faire cracher le morceau. Même si cela me démange.

Je souriai.

- Bon, je te laisse, sinon Ginny va m'étriper. Elle va croire que je me suis enfui avec une autre. Tu connais sa paranoïa maladive.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et partit vers la forêt.

- Merci, Harry murmurais-je

Je l'entendis rire et me dire :

- De rien 'Mione, mais dis moi, ça ne t'as pas trop arraché la langue de me remercier ?

Je souriais. Harry est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il a toujours été là, même durant mon mutisme après _leur_ mort. Il m'avait fait _presque_ oublier le pourquoi de ma présence ici. _Presque_. La douleur revint en pleine face aussi forte que tout à l'heure. Voire même_ plus_. Cette douleur me fit comprendre quelque chose. . Mais c'est tout bonnement INCONCEVABLE.

C'était juste une relation d'adolescentes sans_ importance._ Certes, j'étais bien avec elle, je pensais à elle la quasi-totalité du temps. Mais rien de bien méchant !

Qui essayais-je de convaincre ? Les preuves sont là. Je ne peux plus le nier. Je dépendais d'elle, de son sourire, de ses baisers, de son rire et même de son mauvais caractère. Ah, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face je m'étais attachée à Parkinson. Voilà, c'était la raison de ma réaction après ce baiser. Juste de l'attachement, rien de plus. Pis à quoi bon ? Elle n'en avait rien à fiche de moi. La preuve; elle avait _embrassé_ Nott.

Rien que cette pensée permit à toutes les barrières que je m'étais instaurée de céder. Je pleurais. Pour la première fois, depuis bien longtemps. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter. Les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes. Mais le plus étrange c'était que cela me fessait du _bien_, ça me soulageait. C'était comme si tout le mal, la peine que j'avais accumulé depuis _leur mort_ sortait de mon corps par le biais de mes larmes. Je restai là un bon bout de temps. Assise sur _mon_ tronc d'arbre pleurant de tout mon soul n'ayant plus aucun contrôle.

Puis tout d'un coup, elles cessèrent aussi subitement qu'elles étaient apparues. L'heure de rentrer à Poudlard était déjà passé. Je me levai et partis vers la Cabane Hurlante pour emprunter le passage qui me permettrai d'atterrir au pied du sol cogneur.

Personne dans les couloirs. Ça devait être l'heure du dîner. Ce qui voulait dire pas de Parkinson dans nos appartements de Préfete en Chef. Je m'y rendis donc. Mes amis se demanderont surement où j'étais passée. Je leur dirai que je suis rentrée car j'avais un devoir de Runes à terminer. Harry ne me croira pas, tout comme Ginny mais Ron si. _1 sur 3_, c'était déjà pas mal ! Arrivée devant le tableau qui gardait nos appartements, je donna le mot de passe et entra. Ni une ni deux, je fila sous la douche. J'en ai plus que besoin. Les douches avaient un effet apaisant sur moi.

Sortis de celle-ci, j'alla en direction de ma chambre pour prendre un bon bouquin. Je m'installai dans un fauteuil, celui près de la cheminée, les jambes sur l'accoudoir. Plusieurs heures passèrent, sans que je n'entende âme qui vive. Enfin, même si une dizaine de Mangemorts entraient en hurlant : _A mort les Sang de bourbe_s, que je n'aurais rien entendue. La faute à quoi ? A la lecture mais surtout aux _écouteurs_ que j'avais dans les oreilles. J'avais emporté discrètement mon iPod à Poudlard. Sans musique je ne vivais pas. Ça me permettait de me couper du monde, et de ne plus penser à rien.

Pile ce que j'avais besoin. J'étais en pleine lecture quand mes oreilles n'entendirent plus la musique. Je levai immédiatement la tête pour découvrir qui avait osé interrompre mon moment. Ginny. Au vu de son regard, j'allais en prendre plein la tronche !

- Rends-moi mes putains d'écouteurs tout de suite ! lui sifflais-je hargneusement

- Pas avant que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe !

Elle brandit les écouteurs et les plaça assez haut pour que je ne puisse les atteindre. Cela ne servait à rien de prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien. Elle était pire qu' Harry pour ces choses-là.

- Plutôt crever !

Je lui sautai dessus afin de récupérer _mon précieux_ ! Évidemment, elle était bien plus rapide que moi et m'esquiva par la droite. Je ne perdis pas courage et repris mon assaut. Je lui courrai après dans tout l'appartement en hurlant que si elle ne rendait pas ma musique sur le champ, je l'enfermerai dans une salle avec Lavande toute une journée ! Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ma proposition, secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Je la suivis, et une course effrénée se poursuivit dans les couloirs du château. On aurait dit deux gamines de 12 ans ! Ginny bifurqua subitement à droite pour ne pas prendre les personnes qui venaient en face. _BOUM_ !

Le choc fut brutal. Je tombai lourdement sur les fesses. Tout comme la personne en face de moi. Je levai les yeux pour m'excuser et l'aider à se relever. Et c'était _son_ regard que je vis. C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêter. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de me jeter sur elle et la frapper pour lui montrer le mal qu'elle m'avait fait. Mes pensées furent stoppées par la voix de Nott :

- Tu pourrais faire attention Granger ! Courir dans les couloirs à ton âge, mmh... ça ne m'étonne pas. Il faut bien combler ta vie si vide et triste.

Tout en disant ces mots, il aida Parkinson à se lever en prenant bien soin de mettre ses mains partout sur son corps. Ses mots s'ancrèrent directement dans mon corps _combler ta vie si vide et si triste. _Parkinson n'osa même pas me regarder. Quelle _lâche_ ! Je n'arrivais même pas à répondre, ce que Nott remarqua.

- Alors Granger on a perdu sa _verve_ habituelle ? On dirait bien que j'ai mouché le _rat de Bibliothèque_ !

Tout le groupe s'esclaffa, hilare. Sauf Parkinson qui avait toujours la tête baissée. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Ginny apparue à mes côtés. Elle me prit la main et fixa d'un regard dédaigneux Nott et toute sa clique :

- Tu as_ tort_, Nott ! Hermione est tout sauf_ seule_. La preuve, je suis à ses côtés ! Certes pas à longueur de journée comme toi avec ta bande de moutons mais je suis là quand elle a besoin de moi, ce que ta bande d'_amis_ ne fait certainement pas ! Donc, entre nous celui qui est le plus seul entre Hermione et toi, c'est_ toi_ Nott.

Parkinson avait le regard fixé sur nos mains _entrelacées_. Nott, lui, regardait Ginny avec haine mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Il partit furieusement plaçant une main dans le dos de Pansy qui me jeta un dernier regard plein de rage. Ils sont suivis par le reste de la troupe qui continuait à pester contre Ginny, et ces saletés de Gryffondor !

Encore secouée, Ginny me prit par la main me poussant à la suivre. On marcha un moment jusqu'à une fenêtre située à quelques couloirs de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ginny me plaça face à elle et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Bon. Maintenant tu arrêtes ton cirque et tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas !

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour protester quand elle me coupa la parole :

- Si tout allait bien comme tu le prétends, tu aurais répondu et rembarrée _illico presto_ Nott. Mais là, rien du tout. Tu le regardais hébétée comme si tu n'étais pas là !

J'évitai son regard. De peur qu'elle ne devine ce qui me tracassait.

- Tu ne veux pas parler, soit ! Mais tu ne retrouveras pas ton iPod jusqu'à que tu décides à me parler.

Elle me tira la langue, me fit un bisou sur la joue et partit en rigolant avant que je ne puisse réagir. Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

Un mois et demi que j'évitais Parkinson. Assez difficilement compte tenu du fait qu'on vivait dans les mêmes appartements. Je me couchai plus tard et me levai plus tôt pour ne pas la croiser. Je passais mon temps fourrée dans la bibliothèque et très peu de temps à la Grande Salle pour manger de peur de la voir. Plusieurs fois, elle essaya de me parler. _En vain_. Soit, je m'enfuyais quand elle s'approchait de moi soit je trouvais une issue de secours. Ce mode de vie m'avait complètement éreinté. Je ne dormais et mangeait que très peu. Je ressemblais plus à un zombie qu'à autre chose. Harry et Ginny s'inquiétèrent de plus en plus. Mais Ginny avait toujours _mes écouteurs_.

Deux mois que je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole. Mon corps était de plus en plus faible. Et ce dernier me lâcha en plein de cours de Potion. Le _traître_. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez humiliant de tomber dans les pommes, il fallait que ça _tombe_ pendant le cours de Rogue et en commun avec les Serpendards de surcroît. J'allais en entendre parler durant le reste de l'année et même plus. Je me réveillai dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'ils étaient tous là autour de moi. Soudain la voix criarde de _Lavandidador_ survint :

- Elle l'a fait exprès, j'en suis sure ! Elle ne veut qu'une chose se faire remarquer et surtout par toi _Ron Ron_. Elle ne se remet pas de votre rupture et a donc imaginé cet évanouissement pour que tu sois auprès d'elle. Mais elle ne t'aura pas mon _Ron Ron_ …

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Elle ne perdait pas une occasion celle-là. Mais qu'elle _gourde_ ! Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de son Ron ron d'amour.. Une porte claqua. Suivis de pas précipités.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Hermione. Lavande est partit suivis de près par Ron.

C'était la voix d'Harry. Encore une fois, il m'étonnait par sa clairvoyance. J'ouvris les yeux et aperçu Harry et Ginny postés de part et d'autre de mon lit avec un air vraiment pas content si vous voulez mon avis.

- J'aurais des problèmes n'est-ce pas ?

Leurs regards me suffirent comme réponse. J'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! Ce fut Ginny qui commença les hostilités :

- BORDEL GRANGNER ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? On a été là pour toi, on t'a tendu la main avec Harry pour que tu puisses dire tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur. Mais non _madame_ a voulu jouer les dures et tout arranger par ELLE-MÊME. Eh bien, bravo ... il est beau le résultat ! T'as vus où tu te trouves maintenant !

Tandis que Ginny continuait à me hurler dessus, je regardais Harry pour lui demander du soutien. Il secoua la tête et me regarda d'un air disant que je l'avais bien mérité et que c'était loin d'être terminé.

- J'y crois pas ! Tu es vraiment irresponsable, en fait tu cherches à mourir c'est ça ?

Sa dernière phrase m'interpella. Je me redressai et la regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait pris la parole.

- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Tu _t'autodétruis_. Tu ne mangeais et ne dormais presque plus, tu te laissais te noyer complètement. Et tu as vus l'état de tes poignets ou de ton ventre. Tu …

- **Quoi** ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? la coupais-je terrifiée qu'elle puisse savoir.

Harry me regarda interloqué. Tiens, enfin une chose que _monsieur-clairvoyance_ n'avait pas su voir.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour une_ imbécile_ ? Tu pensais vraiment que je n'allais rien remarquer. Quand tu venais au Terrier, on partageait la même chambre. Je le voyais, ton corps meurtris par les_ nombreuses_ cicatrices. Je n'ai rien dit. Je voulais te laisser le temps de venir me parler. Quelle _abrutie_ ! Je vois maintenant le résultat… J'aurais dus te pousser à me parler. Tu es en train de_ tomber_ Hermione ! Et, j'aurais dus être là pour te_ rattraper_...

- Comment aurais-tu fais ? Tu en es_ incapable_ Ginny ! Tu n'es pas _Wonder Woman_.

Soudainement, Ginny éclata d'un rire jaune qui me fit froid dans le dos.

- Je ne suis pas_ Wonder Woman_ mais ta_ meilleure amie_ HERMIONE ! Ça ne représente rien pour toi ça ? Tu n'es qu'une _égoïste_ enfermée dans ton mal être. Tu es si mal au point que tu ne laisses personne t'approcher. Tu ne vois même pas les autres autour de toi qui s'inquiètent, et qui ne demande qu'une seule chose : que tu _les laisses entrer_ à l'intérieur des murailles que tu t'es construites. J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Tu aurais pu crever et ça, jamais j'aurais pu me le pardonner. Car je tiens à toi, **moi** ! Toi peut être que tu en as rien à foutre mais moi, non !

Ginny avait levisage rouge, le souffle haletant et les yeux rougis. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état. Je ne pouvais prononcer aucun mot. Rien ne sortait de ma bouche.

- Tu ne dis rien ? Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Tu sais quoi ? _Va chier_ ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. C'est _terminé_, j'ai assez donné. Je suis à bout de force !

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, et je pouvais voir à quel point elle était sérieuse. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple dispute. Cela sonnait vraiment la fin de notre amitié. Ginny lâcha en premier le regard, tourna les talons et sortit rageusement de l'infirmerie. Après son départ, un long silence régnai dans l'infirmerie. J'étais sous le choc, je n'arrivai plus à réfléchir ni même à penser. Une seule chose me venait à l'esprit;_ j'avais également perdu Ginny_.

La voix d'Harry me sortit de mes pensées. Je l'avais presque oublié.

- Tu sais, Ginny a raison. Tu nous a vraiment fait peur ! Mais ne prends pas au mot ce qu'elle a d…

- _Dégage_ ! le coupai-je. S'il te plaît, pars. Je veux être seule, j'en ai besoin...

- **NON** ! C'est terminé le temps où tu préférais être seule. Tu ne peux plus l'être continuellement, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi.

- Tu ne me connais pas, sifflais-je sournoisement à Harry. Tu ne sais strictement rien de moi. Alors maintenant, dégage !

Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna, me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit :

- Ce n'est pas en repoussant chaque personne qui tente de s'approcher de toi que tu vas aller mieux. Tu as besoin des autres ou tout du moins d'une personne. Et, ne dit pas le contraire. Ta présence sur ce lit le prouve.

Il était partit. Je me retrouvai seule avec moi-même dans l'infirmerie. Pompom était partie dans la Grande Salle diner. Épuisée, je m'endormis.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard. On était en plein nuit. Toute l'infirmerie était calme, Pompom dormait tout comme ses patients. Je devais être la seule éveillée. Je décidai de me lever. A peine avais-je fais quelques pas que ma tête me tourna. J'avançai avec peine jusqu'à la fenêtre située à quelques mètres de là. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'était la pleine Lune aujourd'hui. La nuit était belle et étoilée. Mon esprit vagabonda.

Ginny ne voulait plus me voir. Je l'avais perdu ! Tout comme Harry.

Je me pris en pleine face cette affirmation. Mon pouls s'accélérai, j'avais soudainement chaud, ma tête tourna. Non ce n'était pas possible !

Je me levai. C'était qu'un cauchemar, j'allais me réveiller. Il fallait juste que je rejoigne mon lit. Je courrai vers mon lit. Vite. Plus vite. Mon cœur allait de plus en plus vite. Plus que quelques mètres. Tout tourne autour de moi. 2 mètres. Vite, encore 1 mètre. Je tendis la main pour attraper la rambarde au pied du lit. J'étais proche, plus qu'un seul centimètre. Trop tard ! Je m'écroulai à terre. Je fis un bruit énorme. Cela réveilla toute l'infirmerie. J'entendis Pom pom accourir vers moi. Tout le monde se leva. Les lumières s'allumèrent. Ma vision devenait de plus en plus floue. Ginny avait raison je tombais. Tout devenait noir autour de moi. Je tombai de plus en plus dans l'inconscience. Mon corps me pesait. Peu de temps, et tout s'arrètrai. 1 … 2 …

- HERMIONE ! NON !

Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrai entre mille. C'était _sa _voix !

… 3

Cette fois-ci, mon réveil fut plus difficile. Je n'étais plus dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard mais à Sainte mangouste. J'avais des tuyaux reliés à mes bras. J'avais l'impression d'être une marionnette. J'ouvrai péniblement les yeux. Il n'y avait jamais eu autant de monde autour de moi. Infirmière. Médecin. Mc Gonagall. Hagrid. Harry. Les Weasley : Je demande le père, la mère, les fils mais pas la fille. Elle avait tenu parole.

Mme Weasley me vit éveillée et hurla dans la petite chambre d'hôpital :

- ELLE EST RÉVEILLÉE !

Tous les regards fusèrent vers moi. Je me sentais comme un animal dans un zoo. On m'épiait de partout. Les infirmières prenait ma tension, ma température, vérifiait mes réflexes … J'avais subis un check-up complet !

Le médecin parlait en même temps. Que ça aurait pu être très grave, qu'avec mes problèmes de cœur j'aurais pu y passer, que je devais faire plus attention à l'avenir, que j'allais rester quelques temps en observation le temps de me remettre sur pied… J'entendais sa voix mais je n'écoutais plus.

J'avais le regard fixé vers l'extérieur de ma chambre. Elle était _là_, appuyée contre le poteau. Des cernes sous les yeux. Ça devait faire un moment qu'elle veillait. Plus rien n'existait autour. Dans ce regard, je mettais toute la haine, rancœur, tristesse, trahison que j'avais en moi depuis ce 14 février. Le jour où tout avait basculé. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux de la tristesse, de la culpabilité et de la honte. Mais quelques choses d'autre étaient présent également, de l'amour et de la tendresse. Cette vision d'elle, sans défense me toucha en plein cœur. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser à en perdre la raison.

_Bordel_ mais qu'est-ce que Parkinson m'avait manqué !

* * *

Première Fanfiction mais je veux tout de même des Reviews ! Je pense même pouvoir en devenir vite accro ^.^

Toutes critiques et remarques sont évidement les Bienvenue ! Et la question crucial est: Faut-il une suite ? *dites-moi oui s'il vous plait, j'ai envie de la terminer cette histoire. Surtout que j'ai pas mal d'idées qui me traversent l'esprit*

En espérant que vous avez apprécié ce début d'histoire. Tchaoo amis Lecteurs ! (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** _MEA CULPA_ ! J'ai mis beaucoup du temps à poster la suite (3semaines, je crois!) mais j'ai vraiment été occupée ces derniers temps. Entre la reprise des cours, les révisions Bac, le Bac sport et la conduite (je passe le permis demain, je suis en pleine panique. Je me fais des milliers de scénario dans ma tête ^^ ). Bref, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête :). Le pire c'est que ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant surtout avec le Bac qui approche à grand pas ^^ Mais je terminerai cette fic, vous pouvez en être sur ! J'en fais la promesse. Néanmoins, je pense pouvoir faire 1 (voire 2 mais très très peu probable) upload avant le Bac. Bref. Le moment où je raconte ma vie est terminée :)

Tout d'abord je voudrai vous remercier pour vos review qui m'ont fait grandement plaisir ! Je n'espère qu'une chose, c'est que ça continue. J'aime avoir un avis sur ce que j'écris, je peux ainsi faire des arrangements en prenant compte de toutes vos idées. C'est donc tout bénéf pour vous ;) -_Comment ça, j'appâte le client ? :)_ - Ce chapitre est un petit peu moins long que le précèdent mais de peu. Certes dans ce chapitre, l'histoire n'avance pas réellement mais je veux prendre mon temps. Le laps de temps que dure l'histoire est assez court et, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Je ne veux pas que ça soit bâcler, brusquer... J'aimerai faire en sorte que vous compreniez les personnages, pourquoi ils agissent ainsi etc... C'est pourquoi, il y aura beaucoup de Flash-back (j'espère que vous en êtes pas allergique xD) Pour comprendre la suite, il faut comprendre le passé :) ! Je tiens à m'excuser également pour les fautes d'orthographes qui pourraient y avoir. J'ai beau avoir lu maintes et maintes fois ce chapitre, j'ai sûrement dû en manquer quelques unes ! Maintenant je vais passer à une chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire:

RÉPONDRE AU REVIEW ! :D

**Light : **Merci à toi, voici la suite ! J'espère que tu vas aimer et ne pas être déçu(e) :) Bonne Lecture !

**Mina : ** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas également aimer ce Pansy/Hermione. Tout comme toi, j'aime ce couple assez improbable même s'il existe (malheureusement!) que très peu de fictions sur elles surtout en Français. Le temps entre les uploads est certes long mais les idées j'en ai à revendre. La trame de l'histoire est déjà presque fixée, enfin disons plutôt que j'ai les grandes lignes. Je n'écris rien à l'avance; donc si tu as n'importe qu'elles idées, envie par rapport à cette histoire: Libre à toi ! Je suis totalement ouverte à toutes suggestions :D Je peux comprendre que tu n'apprécies pas le côté du 'je me coupe pour aller mieux' mais je t'assure qu'il n'aura pas une très grande place et qu'on le retrouvera pas de si tôt. J'expliquerai plus tard pourquoi et comment elle en est arrivée à faire ce genre de chose. Je ne veux surtout pas l'évoquer sans l'avoir clairement expliqué avant. Je ne veux pas qu'on prenne Hermione pour une suicidaire ^^ ce n'est pas du tout ça :) Bonne Lecture!

**Caro : **Merci pour ta review! Pansy ne sait pas qu'elle est amoureuse d'Hermione. Elle sait qu'elle ressent des choses pour elle, assez fort car cela lui provoque même de la jalousie mais le fait d'être amoureuse n'est pas encore évoqué (enfin pour le moment ;) ) . De plus, Hermione partage ses ''sentiments''. C'est un peu confus mais c'est de ma faute je ne l'ai pas assez développé dans mon chapitre précédent. Mais le fait qu' Hermione s'intéresse autant au changement de comportement de Pansy après la déclaration de Ron est censé le montrer. Pansy ne va pas voir ailleurs parce qu'il y a dispute. Enfin, je peux pas te dévoiler sa raison :) tu le sauras en temps venu. Je te laisse donc mariner ;) ah que c'est jouissif d'être du côté de celui qui écrit :) Bonne Lecture à toi !

** Mia : **Whaou .. Eh bien merci beaucoup pour cette adorable review ! Je suis contente que cela te plaise et j'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir. Profite bien de ta lecture :D

**Sans importance : **Tout d'abord le nom de ton pseudo m'a fait rire :) pis je suis pas d'accord, je trouve que ça a de l'importance ! Enfiin. Eh bien merci beaucoup pour ta review :) et ne t'inquiète pas je continuerai envers et contre tout cette fiction. Je compte aller jusqu'au bout ! Bonne Lecture :)

**Yaourt3 : **Merci pour ta review et tes critiques ! Je me suis relue et j'ai constaté également que j'avais exagéré sur les vulgarités. Je m'en excuse. J'ai essayé de les diminuée dans ce chapitre, tu me diras si j'ai réussi. Les vulgarités et le fait qu'elle se scarifie (même si je ne veux pas employer ce mot car pour moi ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle fait) font partie de la hermione de mon histoire. Certes, elle est différente du personnage de J.K Rowling mais c'est justement une fiction. J'ai pris des libertés et me suis détachée des livres (magique!) de J.K Rowling. Pour moi, c'est comme ça que je vois le perso d'Hermione. Pas comme une nana injuriant tout le temps et qui se scarifie bien sur xD et non plus comme l'image assez lisse, doux qu'on pourrait penser. Elle n'est pas que la meilleure élève de Poudlard et cerveau du Trio d'Or. C'est une personne comme les autres avec ses démons et, c'est ce côté là, que j'aimerai exploité. Mais c'est vrai que j'aurai dus préciser qu'elle serait surement OCC, mea culpa :) Je me suis bien éclatée en écrivant ces deux scènes ! :D C'est sur, mais rien n'est encore joué ;) Bonne Lecture à toi, j'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite !_  
_

**Thierry : **Merci pour ta review! Eh bien pour le moment je ne peux pas te promettre une relation stable entre Hermione et Pansy. Ce n'est pas prévu au programme pour le moment.. ;) Certes, mais s'accepter est quelque chose de très compliqué auquel il faut du temps. De plus, Hermione n'est pas quelqu'un de très communicative comme tu as pus le constater. Mais c'est prévu ne t'inquiète pas ! AH MERCI! tu es le premier à me parler de la relation entre Ginny & Hermione qui est presque aussi importante que sa relation avec Pansy. Je te propose pour découvrir si elles resteront amies de continuer à lire ma fiction ;) Allez, Bonne Lecture j'espère que tu aimeras !

Dieu que j'ai adoré répondre au review ! C'est juste jouissif :D Je veux continuer! alors s'il vous plait continuez à commenter cette histoire. *yeux suppliant de chat potté* Je ferai tout ce qu'il vous plaira ! ;)

Trêve de plaisanterie, place à l'histoire _... _

* * *

Non. Je ne devais pas flancher. Pas maintenant. Mais ... elle était venue me voir, moi ! Ça devait bien signifier quelque chose, non ? Ou j'étais juste en train de me faire des films ? Pourtant, je n'étais pas le genre de fille qui voit un signe dans chaque fait et geste ou mot dit mais, là tout de même. Elle était venue me voir à l'hosto ce n'était pas rien quand même. La voix d'un des médecins m'arracha de mes réflexions.

- Mlle Granger, vous m'entendez ?

J'hochai la tête.

- Bien. Ecoutez-moi attentivement. Je vous mets au repos forcé pendant 2 semaines. Ce qui veut dire interdiction de mettre les pieds de près comme de loin dehors ou dans une salle de classe ?

- C'est impossible, m'écriai-je, j'ai les Aspics dans quelques mois et puis je ...

- Miss Granger, me coupa sèchement le médecin. Qu'est-ce qu'y est le plus important: les cours ou votre santé ?

J'entendais la voix de Ginny dans mon esprit : _Mais tout est plus bien important que sa vie, Docteur. Elle n'a aucun instinct de survie cette fille ! Mettez-la face à une voiture fonçant droit sur elle, elle ne bougera pas. Faîtes l'expérience, vous verrez._

McGonagall intervenu

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger. Tout est arrangé. Je me suis entretenue avec Miss Parkinson et, elle va vous permettre de rattraper tous vos cours. Elle vous apportera également vos repas dans vos appartements.

Évidemment ! J'aurai dus y penser directement. Elle n'était pas venue pour me voir mais parce que McGonagall lui avait demandé. Quelle cruche ! Comment avais-je pu croire, un seul instant, qu'elle tenait encore un tant soit peu à moi ? Tout n'était qu'illusion depuis le début. Elle voulait juste s'amuser avec l'intello- coincée- de- Poudlard. Toucher au fruit interdit que personne n'arrivait à cueillir.

Mon Dieu. Je faisais vraiment parti du club des filles qui étaient aveuglées par l'amour. Tout ce j'avais pu voir dans son regard … Ah ! Mais qu'elle blague ! Je m'étais cru dans un film ou quoi ?

Reviens sur Terre, Granger ! Et, surtout dans la réalité. Sinon la chute sera fatale !

Allez. Maintenant c'était terminé. Je devais tourner la page. Tout ceci était maintenant derrière moi.

Ah.. J'aurai du me fier à ce que me disait mon grand-père.

_Flash-Back._

_J'avais 6 ans et j'avais eu mon premier chagrin d'amour. Il s'appelait Emyle. C'était le voisin de mes grands-parents. Jusqu'à l'âge de mes 11 ans, je passais un mois complet seule chez eux. __J'y ai eu mes plus beaux souvenirs. Après l'entrée à Poudlard, je n'y étais plus retournée. Je passais l'année loin de mes parents et les vacances étaient les seuls moments où on pouvait profiter d'être ensemble. Je les voyais toujours certes, mais ce n'était plus comme avant. __De plus, ils n'étaient pas au courant que j'étais une sorcière. Ma mère n'a jamais voulu leur dire la vérité, allez savoir pourquoi. __Nos rencontres étaient donc assez tendues. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elles étaient froide mais il manquait quelque chose. Ils savaient qu'on leur cachait quelque chose. La magie s'était évanouie. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? _

Je courais à vive allure. Il fallait à tout prix que je rattrape Emyle. Il avait été méchant avec moi et il allait s'en mordre les doigts. J'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma petite vie. Pour rattraper Emyle, il fallait que je traverse la grande route qui était à côté du grand terrain de Papy. Je n'avais pas le droit de traverser toute seule la route. Mais tant pis, c'était pour une bonne cause: mon honneur ! Je traversai la route sans regarder, trop préoccupée par mon but. La sécurité que papa chérissait tant passa aux oubliettes. Et bah, vous savez quoi, j'aurai dû l'écouter. Une voiture fonça droit sur moi super vite. Le choc allait surement me faire monter au ciel. Papa disait toujours que si quelqu'un se faisait renverser par une voiture, il gagnait un ticket pour aller directement au ciel !

La voiture n'était plus qu'à 30 centimètres de moi. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais tétanisée.

Je n'étais pas une voleuse ! J'avais jamais voulu ce ticket moi, crois-moi Maman.

Maman, elle disait que c'était les vieilles personnes qui devaient gagner le ticket pour le ciel. Mais que quand c'était des enfants c'était parce qu'ils avaient volé la place à quelqu'un et ce n'était pas bien du tout. Maman allait ne pas être contente du tout ! En plus, je n'aurai même pas eu le temps de goûter la tarte à l'abricot que Mamy préparait. J'adorais les abricots, moi !

Juste avant que la voiture m'atteignit une main m'attrapa par le col de ma robe. Un bruit de déchirement se fit entendre. Aïe aïe Maman, allez encore une fois me gronder ! Je me retrouvai face à face avec mon grand-père. Son visage ne me disait rien qui aille. J'allais vraiment me faire gronder. Il me faisait les gros yeux pendant au moins une minute. C'était beaucoup trop long pour moi.

- Papy, papy me regarde pas comme za ! J'aime pas ça, tu me fais peur..

- Et toi, tu crois que tu ne m'as pas fait peur quand tu as traversé la route toute seule alors que tu sais très bien que c'est interdit ! Tu m'as fait extrêmement peur, Mione ..

Je fis la moue, et baissa la tête honteuse. Je savais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal et, que j'avais blessé Papy. Mais ça, je le voulais pas. Il était beaucoup trop gentil pour qu'on puisse le blesser mon Papy.

- Dis le pas à Mamie s'il te plaît ! Elle va crier fort et je pourrais pas manger sa tarte à l'abricot et moi j'aime beaucoup trop l'abricot !

Il regardait les nuages comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait. J'attendis plusieurs minutes. Papy prit un visage sérieux, s'agenouilla à ma hauteur et prit la parole.

- Ecoute Hermione. Ce que tu as fait est vraiment mal. Quand tes parents, Mamie ou moi t'interdisent de faire quelque chose, tu obéis !

- Mais Papy, là c'était pour la bonne cause. J'pouvais pas faire autrement ! C'était une question de vie ou de mort !

Je tapai du pied. J'avais eu raison de faire ça ! Il pouvait pas comprendre, c'était qu'un adulte.

- De vie ou de mort, oui ! cria Papy. Tu as failli mourir Hermione ! Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais sous les roues d'une voiture à l'heure qu'il est. Tu aurais préféré ça ? Et, qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit à tes parents; qu'un dragon s'étant foulé la cheville et qui crachait du feu te poursuivait et tu as dus être obligé de traverser la route pour t'enfuir !

Il fit de grand geste pour imiter le dragon. Je pouffai. Même quand Papy me criait dessus, il me faisait rire.

- Tu, tu tu. Je ne rigole pas, Mione.

Sa voix s'était radoucit.

- C'était vraiment dangereux ce que tu as fait. Et, il faut que tu me promettes que jamais tu me désobéiras.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et lui dit fièrement.

- Promis, Papy !

- Promesse de papillon ?

- Promesse de papillon !

On accrocha nos pouces ensembles et fit bouger nos mains pour faire comme les papillons. C'était notre rituel à Papy et à moi. On fit une course jusqu'à la maison. Papy était le premier comme d'habitude quand soudain il s'arrêta net. Je ne le vis pas et fonça droit sur lui. A la suite du choc, je tombai sur les fesses. Papy me retourna, m'aida à me relever et me mis face à lui.

- Mione, dis-moi, je peux te poser une question ?

- Ba bien sur Papy !

- Qui tu cherchais à rejoindre aussi rapidement ?

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et lui dit à toute vitesse.

- C'était à cause d'Emyle. Tu sais, l'enfant de la grande maison bleu près du pommier à côté du puits en terre. Et bah, on parle beaucoup ensemble et on joue ensemble tout le temps. On rigole beaucoup, on regarde les nuages, tu sais comme on le fait ensemble. Je lui ai appris tous les noms de nuages que je connaissais. Aujourd'hui, on était sur la colline, tu-sais-celle-qu'on-a-pas-le-droit-d'y-aller-et-où-il-y-a-le-grand-bunker-trop-cool.

Je rougissais de mon énième bêtise. Il secoua la tête, leva les yeux au ciel et m'invita à poursuivre.

- Et ba, on était tous les deux assis sur le toit du bunker regardant le paysage tout autour. C'était vraiment vraiment beau, tu sais. Il y avait pleins d'oiseau qui étaient en train de voler. Je sais pas pourquoi mais, à ce moment là j'avais envie qu'Emyle me tienne la main. Mais Emyle il fait pas les choses par lui-même, tu sais. Il est, comme la boulangère très coincée du cul. Enfin ne dis pas à maman que j'ai répété ce vilain mot sinon elle va me gronder. Bref. J'avais sa main dans ma main quand il l'enleva directement et s'enfuyait en courant vers sa maison. Tu sais, j'pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça, il avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Personne ne fait ça à Hermione Granger ! Alors, je lui ai couru après. Il a traversé la route et je l'ai suivis.

J'arrêtai essoufflée après mon long discours. J'étais fière de moi, je sais que j'avais eu raison ! Papy secoua la tête, rigola et me prit dans ses bras pour me faire tourner autour de lui. Je comprenais pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça, mais j'adorais quand il faisait ça. J'avais l'impression d'être comme un oiseau qui vole dans les nuages. La meilleure sensation du monde entier, foi d'Hermione Granger !

Il me reposa à terre, sourit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Je ne pensais pas que je t'aurai appris si tôt cette leçon mais comme pour tout, tu es une gamine sacrément précoce.

Il me prit par les épaules, pencha sa tête sur le côté comme il le fait quand il doit me dire quelque chose de très important sur la vie.

- Je ne te le dirai qu'une seule fois : Ne cours jamais après ce qui te blesse.

- Mais Papy, si la chose qui nous blesse on l'aime vraiment beaucoup, on fait comment ?

- C'est justement quand tu l'aimes que tu ne dois pas courir après ! Si cette chose t'aimes aussi, elle ne te blessera jamais !

Il prit la chaîne en argent autour de mon cou représentant un oiseau dans le sigle de l'infini.

- Tu l'aimes ce collier, Hermione ?

- Ba oui puisque c'est toi qui me l'a offert !

- Bien. Alors jamais tu ne voudrais le casser ou le perdre n'est ce pas ?

Je repris le collier de ses mains, recula et le protégea en le serrant dans les mains près de mon coeur. Là, il était en sécurité.

- JAMAIS criai-je ! Je ne le perdrai ou casserai jamais de la vie, je l'aime trop pour ça !

- Voilà, c'est exactement la même chose pour toi ! Si quelqu'un t'aime autant que toi tu aimes ce collier, jamais il ne pourra te faire du mal ! Alors si une personne te fait du mal, c'est qu'elle ne te mérite pas et, que tu es beaucoup trop bien pour cette personne. Tu m'as bien compris, Hermione ?

J'hochai la tête activement. Papy me prit et me serra fort dans ses bras. Il me porta d'un coup et me posa sur ses épaules. On se dirigeait tous les deux vers la bonne odeur de tarte à l'abricot.

- En route pour l'abricot ! s'enthousiasma Papy

On partit tous les deux dans un grand éclat de rire vers l'odeur de la tarte aux abricots.

_Fin Flash-Back._

Je pris le collier dans ma main et le fit tourner entre mes doigts. Jamais il ne m'avait pas quitté. Papy si. Ce souvenir me fit autant chaud au cœur qui le brisa. Il me manquait terriblement. Quand quelque chose me tracassait, j'avais pour habitude de faire rouler le pendentif entre mes doigts. C'était Pansy qui me l'avait fait remarquer.

Papy avait raison; il ne faut jamais courir après quelque chose qui nous blesse. C'était décidé, j'allais faire disparaître Parkinson de ma vie !

Mais avant toute chose, elle devait disparaître de ma vue. Je demandai, alors, à Harry de baisser les stores de la fenêtre. Je la regardai une dernière fois dans les yeux et, j'essayai tant bien que mal de faire passer ma résolution à travers eux. Vous savez comme dans les films. Je ne savais pas si j'avais réussi mais j'ai cru remarquer une moue apparaître lorsque le store s'abaissa. Ou alors c'était encore une fois mon imagination que me jouait des tours. Je voyais que ce je voulais voir et, non ce que je devais voir. Comme toute personne amoureuse, non ?

Oui j'étais amoureuse de Pansy Parkinson. Je ne pouvais plus le nier. C'était évident. Il y a un moment où, il faut voir les choses en face. Et, ce moment était arrivé. Mais trop tard. Ou alors trop tôt ?

Voilà. Notre histoire s'était terminée par un store qui se baisse. Ça changeait des ruptures habituelles non ? Pas d'effusion de sentiments ni de cris. Tout s'était fait dans le plus grand silence. J'étais plutôt fière de moi ! Tout le monde rêverait d'avoir une rupture comme la mienne.

Comment ça ce n'était pas une _vrai_ rupture ? Et, embrasser quelqu'un d'autre devant moi, ce n'étais pas réelle ça peut être ?

Terminé. Il fallait que je me _la _sorte de la tête. C'était de l'histoire ancienne. Elle m'avait blessé et je n'allais pas courir après elle.

Je secouai la tête, souris de ma décision et prit part à la conversation qui se faisait autour de moi.

Trois longues journées à l'hôpital et, ils m'autorisèrent enfin à rentrer à Poudlard. Après m'avoir littéralement droguée de médicaments afin de me revigorer. J'étais sur pied, prête à affronter la jungle de Poudlad. Je sentais que cela serait folklorique. J'imaginais déjà très bien tous les regards, murmures quand je passerai près d'eux. La barbe ! Je n'aimais pas être le centre d'attention, mais avec cet évanouissement en plein de cours de Potion en commun avec les Serpentards ce n'était pas gagné. J'étais persuadée que tout Poudlard était au courant l'heure d'après. En plus de ça, je devrais supporter les moqueries de Rogue. Courage ! Deux semaines à supporter, puis c'était les vacances !

Je commençais à rassembler mes affaires quand la porte s'ouvra sur le professeur Mcgonagall et Harry. Je souriais de toutes mes dents

- Enfin vous voilà ! Hermione Granger est prête à affronter les commères de Poudlard !

- Miss Granger. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas oublié ce que vous a prescrit le médecin; deux semaines de repos complet !

- Mais Professeur, je vais beaucoup mieux ! Vous pouvez le juger par vous-même. J'ai déjà été trois jours complets au repos total, je ne peux qu'aller mieux !

- Hermione, je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est beaucoup trop imprudent, me coupa Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu t'évanouisses encore en plein de cours de potion. Cette fois-ci, Rogue te lâchera pas ! Il te fera vivre l'enfer ma vieille !

McGonagall lui fit les gros yeux.

- Huh, euh … le professeur Rogue je veux dire, se reprit Harry en rougissant, n'aimerait certainement pas qu'on dérange une fois de plus le déroulement de son cours.

- Hum , hum. Certes. Je suis d'accord avec Monsieur Potter sur le fait que vous ne pouvez-vous rendre en cours dès votre arrivée à Poudlard.

- Professeur, c'est l'année des Aspics. Je ne peux me permettre de manquer des cours !

- Miss Granger, ne soyez pas si modeste. Vous seriez amplement capable de réussir haut la main vos Aspics même en ayant arrêter les cours au mois de Novembre !

Même si cet argument m'empêchera clairement de retourner directement en cours, il me fit chaud au cœur. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on recevait un compliment du professeur McGonagall. J'essayai alors de la prendre par les sentiments. Je lui fis ma tête de malheureuse c'est-à-dire: la tête légèrement penché vers le bas et sur la gauche. Les yeux de chien battu relevés vers la personne qu'il faut persuader et une petite moue boudeuse. McGonagall remarqua mon stratagème, leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Je ne céderai pas, Miss Granger. Vous allez avoir du repos même si l'on doit vous attacher à votre lit pour ça. Mais au lieu d'être enfermé jusqu'au vacance de Pâques, vous n'y passerai que quatre jours. Nous sommes mercredi, vous reprendrez donc les cours Lundi !

- Et les cours Professeurs ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit lors de votre arrivée ici, Miss Parkinson se chargera de vous apporter les cours ainsi que vos diners.

Je soufflai de frustration. J'avais complètement oublié cette information. Moi qui m'avais décidé de l'oublier complètement si elle devait jouer l'infirmière avec moi ça s'annonçait beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Je me mordis la lèvre, j'imaginais maintenant Pansy en tenue d'infirmière s'occupant minutieusement de moi et de mon bien être. Huuuum ….

Une voix m'extirpa de mes pensées lubriques.

- Miss Granger ! m'interpela McGonagall. Où votre esprit était partie ?

Je secouai la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Je tenta de faire mon possible pour ne pas rougir.

- Nulle part, Professeur. J'imaginais juste à quel point ces quatre jours enfermés dans mes dortoirs seraient excitant !

- Miss Granger me réprimandant-elle, n'utilisez pas ce ton avec moi. De plus, si cela vous paraît si excitant de rester trois jours dans votre chambre de préfète, je peux les augmenter jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques.

Je baissai la tête sachant très bien que je n'allais pas avoir le dernier le mot. Ma fierté en prit un sacré coup.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais dit-elle avec un petit sourire de satisfaction. Bien, rassemblez vos affaires, nous partons.

Tout au long de l'échange, Harry avait un sourire idiot sur le visage. Ca le faisait marrer en plus. Il verra ce qu'il va prendre quand on sera à Poudlard. Après avoir rassemblé toutes mes affaires, et avoir (encore !) subit un check-up complet, nous pûmes enfin nous diriger vers l'aire de transplanage. Direction Poudlard.

Dieu, qu'elle m'avait manqué cette école !

On se retrouva devant la grande porte. Harry et McGonagall m'accompagna jusqu'au salon de mes appartements de Préfet. J'avais l'impression d'être une Handicapée-sur-le-point-de-s'écrouler-à-tout-moment. Quelle plaie ! Ils faisaient attention à tout. S'ils auraient pu me porter, ils auraient fait. Et, en plus je devais supporter le petit sourire suffisant de McGonagall à chaque fois que j'avais le malheur d'avoir quelques vertiges ou quand je devais faire ralentir l'allure car je n'arrivais pas à suivre. Après les avoir rassurés maintes et maintes fois sur mon état, je réussis enfin à les mettre dehors. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, il devait être aux alentours de 5 ou 6h mais j'étais exténuée. Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette fatigue mais elle était là ! Je décidai donc de m'allonger sur le canapé pour me reposer quelques minutes. Mmh, je ne savais pas que ce canapé était confortable à ce point. Mes yeux avaient de plus en plus de mal à rester ouvert. Je résistai quelques minutes pour ensuite être emporter dans les méandres du sommeil.

Je me réveillai en sursaut par une envie pressante. Je couru comme si ma vie en dépendait vers les toilettes. Ah ! J'avais horreur de me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit pour aller aux toilettes. Surtout quand je dormais comme un bébé, callée bien au chaud dans mon lit…

Ah délivrance ! Minute !

Dans mon lit ! Mais qu'est ce que ... ?

C'était impossible. J'étais persuadée de m'être endormie dans le canapé et de ne pas avoir changé de vêtements. Réfléchissons.

Je n'étais pas somnambule et Pantaron n'aurai pas pus me déplacer sur son dos.

Je ne voyais qu'une seule option: Pansy ! Non. Impossible.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle agisse de la sorte. Attendez, j'ai compris. Elle a profité de moi ! Ce qui explique pourquoi je n'étais plus dans mes habits de la vieille mais avec un shorty et un débardeur blanc. La garce ! Je vais me plaindre à Dumbeldore pour agression sexuelle. Elle se fera virer et j'aurai enfin la paix jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! MouHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA Quel plan machiavélique ! Tu es bonne Granger !

Reviens sur Terre, personne n'y croira jamais. Je n'avais aucune preuve et puis il fallait être réaliste; ce n'était que très peu propable.

Tant pis, je devrais me la coltiner encore deux mois et demi. Courage, c'était possible !

Je sortis de la salle de bain et, mes pas me dirigèrent inconsciemment devant la chambre de Pansy. _Notre_ chambre. Je me souvenais encore de la première fois qu'elle me laissa entrer dans son antre de Serpentard quelques mois plus tôt.

_Flash-Back_

_On était en plein mois de Novembre. La nuit était glaciale et orageuse. Hermione et Pansy partageaient depuis le début de l'année leurs appartements de préfète. La cohabitation se passait bien. Même si au début, elles enchaînaient enguelades sur enguelades. Mais celles-ci ne duraient guère longtemps et, se terminait presque toujours sur l'oreiller. Il fallait tout de même un temps pour s'apprivoiser, surtout après ces deux mois de vacances. __Après leur baiser, elles ne se virent que très peu de fois durant l'été. Hermione était partie en Australie avec ses parents pendant un mois et demi tandis que Pansy était très occupée avec sa famille de Sang-Pur et toutes les obligations qui y étaient attachées._

Un éclair surgit en plein dîner et, la Grande Salle fut plongée dans l'obscurité. La moitié de la population féminine de Poudlard poussèrent des cris de peur et se jeta soit dans les bras de leurs amies soit dans ceux de leurs copains. La première en tête; Lavande Brown évidemment ! Elle piaillait comme une dinde et, s'agrippait à Ron comme une moule à son rocher. Soudain, une main attrapa rapidement la mienne. C'était Ginny. Elle était terrorisée par l'orage depuis la nuit où on se fit attaquer par une bande de Mangemort lors de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch l'année passée. L'orage avait duré toute la nuit ainsi que l'attaque. C'était un carnage. Le monde hurlait autour de nous. Il y avait des corps qui gisaient partout, des gens blessées, des sorts lancés à tout bout de champ. On avait réussi à s'en sortir indemne jusqu'au moment où deux mangemorts réussirent à nous coincer. On était à deux doigts d'y passer. Ginny avait été touché à la jambe et, ne pouvait plus se déplacer. J'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de la protéger. J'étais sur le point de m'écrouler quand Tonks apparut de nulle part réussit à désarmer le mangemort restant. Je ne tenais plus debout. Je m'écroulais à ses côtés et la prit dans mes bras. Elle était terrifiée et tremblait comme une feuille. Sa jambe avait vraiment besoin de soin. Je demandai donc à Tonks d'allait chercher de l'aide. Quand elle fut partit, je tentai tant bien que mal de rassurer Ginny. Après quelques minutes, je réussis en lui promettant d'être toujours là pour elle quoiqu'il arrive et que je la protégerai envers et contre tout.

Dumbeldore se leva et, rétablit la lumière. Il amplifia sa voix à l'aide de sa baguette :

- Jeunes gens. Du calme, du calme ! Ce n'était qu'un simple orage. De plus, vous êtes tous en sécurité à l'intérieur du château. Il est donc évident que personne n'est autorisé à mettre un pied dehors.

Il regarda avec insistance Harry, Ron et moi. Il allait reprendre la parole quand Rogue vint lui parler à l'oreille. Je profitai de ce moment pour regarder en direction de la table des Serpentards. Pansy avait le regard fixé droit sur Ginny et moi. Ou plutôt sur nos mains entrelacées. Elle avait ce regard dur et froid typiquement Serpentard. Au premier abord, on pourrait croire qu'elle était indifférente tellement son visage était dénué de toute expression mais ses yeux disaient tout autre chose. C'était le point faible de Parkinson. Tout passait au travers de ses yeux. Rien qu'en la regardant dans les yeux, je pouvais deviner son humeur. Et là, ce que j'y voyais n'annonçait rien qu'y vaille. Quand elle sentit mon regard sur elle, elle détourna le sien aussi sec. Ca promettait d'être folklo ce soir ! Elle allait tirer une tronche de 30 kilomètres de long. Je retournai mon attention sur Dumbeldore qui reprit la parole.

- Le professeur Rogue vient de m'informer que ces éclairs ne sont pas d'ordres naturels.

De nouveaux cris apparurent dans la salle. Ginny serra encore un peu plus ma main. Pour la rassurer, je murmurai à son oreille.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. On est à Poudlard, rien ne peut nous arriver et puis je suis là pour te protéger ! Je te les promis, tu te souviens ?

Elle me sourit et je lui déposais un baiser sur ses tempes. Je me reconcentrai sur les paroles du directeur qui tentait tant bien que mal de calmer l'agitation de la Grande Salle.

- Les préfets de chaque maison vont vous ramener vers vos dortoirs respectifs. Vous y resterez et ne bougerez jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vos directeurs de maison viendront vous donner des nouvelles de la situation. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est sous contrôle !

Tout le monde se leva d'un seul homme et, tous voulait se ruer vers les portes de la Grande salle. Tous les préfets eurent beaucoup de mal à calmer les élèves. Après pas mal de cris, de coups et de menaces tout le monde rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Dumbeldore, McGonagall, Rogue, Chourave et Flitcwick réunirent les préfets en chef de chaque maison devant la Grande Salle. Ce fut Dumbeldore qui prit la parole.

- Les instructions données aux autres élèves est également valable pour vous. Vous ne sortez de vos appartements tant qu'un professeur ou moi-même viennent vous chercher. Il est préférable que vous restiez ensemble au cas où. C'est compris ? -Tout le monde hocha la tête- Maintenant vous pouvez rejoindre vos appartements.

Dès la fin de ses mots, Pansy tourna les talons et se dirigea sans même m'attendre vers nos appartements. Rogue émit un rire dédaigneux, je le regardai noir et me précipita à la suite de Pansy. Nom d'un Scrout à pétard, elle ne pourrait pas marcher moins vite ! Elle a le feu au cul ou quoi ? Je la rattrapai essoufflée devant le tableau de nos appartements.

- T'as pas entendu Dumbeldore, on doit rester ensemble lui rappelai-je

Pour toute réponse, j'eu droit au tableau qui se refermait. Non mais je n'y croyais pas, elle venait de me claquer la porte au nez ! Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça, foi de Granger ! J'entrai en furie dans l'appartement. Elle était tranquillement assise sur le sofa en face de la cheminée. Je me dirigeai droit vers elle.

- PARKINSON ! JAMAIS, tu m'entends, JAMAIS tu aurais dus me fermer la porte au nez même si tu m'en veux pour je ne sais qu'elle raison.

Elle resta imperturbable.

- HA NON ! Tu ne vas pas me refaire le coup du silence. Tu as une langue et un cerveau comme tout le monde, alors tu vas t'en servir pour parler ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends Parkinson !

Elle souffla. Et, tout en restant les yeux dans son bouquin, elle me dit d'une voix neutre.

- T'as pas une rouquine à rejoindre ?

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. J'en restai bouche bée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'lui prenait.

- Que .. ? Quoi… ? bégayai-je Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi irai-je rejoindre Ginny ?

- Comme si tu ne savais pas. Ne joue pas l'idiote !

Sur ces mots, elle posa son livre et se leva pour rejoindre sa porte. Je m'avançai vers elle et l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer dans sa chambre.

- Non je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles. D'où te viens cette idée !

- Lâche-moi. Tout de suite.

- Pas avant que tu m'expliques !

Elle fit un sourire en coin, m'attrapa l'autre bras à l'aide de sa main libre et m'amena à elle. Nos corps étaient collés. Je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mes lèvres. Elle s'approcha de mon oreille et, me murmura sensuellement.

- Comme tu voudras…

Elle prit ensuite possession de mes lèvres. Ce baiser fut brutal. Je pouvais y sentir toute sa frustration et rancœur. Ce n'était plus un baiser mais un combat; qui prendra le pouvoir sur l'autre. Je lâchai son bras et la poussa contre la porte de sa chambre pour avoir plus de domination sur elle. Grave erreur. Elle s'attendait à ce que je fasse cela car elle me repoussa, se retourna et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. La garce, je m'étais faites avoir comme une bleue ! Je repris rapidement mes esprits et, réussit à bloquer la porte avec mon pied avant que celle-ci ne se referme.

- Pas question, tu ne t'échapperas pas comme ça. Tu me dois cette explication ! dis-je tout en ouvrant la porte afin d'y entrer.

- Dégage de ma chambre ! Tu n'as pas à être là ! cria Pansy visiblement contrariée que je puisse être dans sa chambre.

- Nan mais c'est une blague ! T'as quel âge, Parkinson ? 8 ans ? Ce n'est qu'une chambre, merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur pour qu'elle me soit interdite d'entrer ? De la marijuana, une maison close ou mieux encore, tu héberges des anciens mangemorts ?

Pansy tenta de me pousser vers la sortie mais j'avais bien l'attention de ne pas me laisser faire. Je mis toute ma force ce qui l'a fit reculer de quelques mètres. Elle évita mon regard.

- Merde, parkinson. C'est quoi le problème avec ta chambre, elle n'est autorisée qu'au Sang pur c'est ça ? Une pauvre petite Sang-de-Bourbe n'a pas la pureté nécessaire pour entrer ?

Ma remarque fit son petit effet car elle releva directement les yeux vers moi. Elle était blessée.

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! siffla Pansy énervée

J'avais été injuste certes mais, elle l'avait cherché. Si je ne la provoquais pas, elle allait se refermer comme une huître. Je devais continuer pour la sortir de ses gonds.

- Pourquoi Parkinson ? Parce que la vérité blesse ? Non mais, je te comprends parfaitement tu sais. Tu es une Sang-Pure et une Sang-Pur se doit de préserver son intimité de Sang-Pur même si elle baise avec une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Elle fulminait. J'y étais presque, plus que quelques mots.

- Ah ça, baiser une sang-de-bourbe il n'y a pas de problème. Dans sa chambre, le salon, les toilettes ou même les classes de Poudlard c'est O.K mais dans la chambre de la Sang-pur; jamais de la vie. Il faut garder une certaine pureté, il ne faudrait surtout pas salir et contaminer les beaux draps en soie de la Sang-Pur.

- FERME-LA !

Ca y est ! J'avais réussi. Le spectacle pouvait commencer.

- Ce n'est que des conneries et tu le sais très bien ! T'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Ces histoires de Sang n'ont jamais attaché d'importance pour moi.

Le ton montait de plus en plus. Pansy s'avançai dangereusement vers moi. Encore un petit peu et le tour était joué.

- C'est ce que tu te dis pour continuer à me baiser ! Tu sais autant que moi que c'est la seule et unique raison…

S'en fut trop. Elle me plaqua fortement contre le mur, le souffle court. J'avais réussi !

- TU VEUX SAVOIR LA PUTAIN DE RAISON ! Je ne veux pas que tu entres dans ma chambre parce que t'y faire entrer ça serai comme te faire entrer dans ma VIE. Une chambre c'est privé, c'est la tienne et à personne d'autre ! Y faire rentrer quelqu'un c'est comme l'accepter dans ta vie ! Et ça, je veux pas ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Si tu ne rentres pas dans ma chambre je peux encore me dire que tout ceci n'est pas réel, que ce n'est que quelque chose de passage, sans importance...

- Et, être jalouse parce que je tenais la main de Ginny ce n'est pas réel ça, peut être ?

Elle me lâcha les épaules, se mit à côté de moi et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Un silence s'installa. Je glissai également le long du mur pour pouvoir être à sa hauteur. J'entendais sa respiration. Elle se calma petit à petit. Quand cette dernière fut telle que je ne pouvais presque plus l'entendre, Pansy reprit la parole.

- Tu sais, c'est la première fois que ça me fait ça. Quand je te vois avec Weasley- fille, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer tout un tas de chose dans ma tête. Tu es si proche d'elle. Vous êtes tout le temps ensemble, à vous toucher, à rire … Tu savais que beaucoup pense que vous êtes en couple ?

Je riais de l'information. Jamais je n'aurai pu penser qu'on puisse paraître si proche. Certes, on l'était mais jamais au grand jamais l'idée d'être ensemble nous est venue à l'esprit. Je préférai ne rien dire et laisser Pansy parler. Si je la coupais, elle pourrait s'arrêter net de parler.

- Au début, je pensais que j'allais vite m'accommoder mais j'avais tort. Ça me rend dingue, tu sais. Je n'ai que des images de toi et la rouquine vous embrassant dans ma tête. Et, ce soir quand je vous ai vus vous tenir la main, toi, lui chuchotant à l'oreille et l'embrasser mon sang n'a fit qu'un tour. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'une confirmation de ce que je pensais.

Elle fit une pause.

- Et pis tu sais, tu fais ce que tu veux c'est ta vie, pas la mienne. Moi je m'en tape !

Elle se leva et allait rejoindre le salon. C'était du Pansy tout craché. Elle disait quelque chose d'important et, quand ça devenait trop sérieux elle faisait machine arrière. Je me relevai à mon tour et, mit mon bras entre la porte et elle. On se regarda pendant un moment J'approchai mon visage du sien et, lui murmura.

- Même si _tu t'en tape_, il ne passe strictement rien entre Ginny et moi. C'est comme si c'était ma sœur, tu vois. Il n'y a que toi qui partage mon lit … enfin pour le moment

Je lui souris sournoisement et sortis de la chambre pour rejoindre la mienne. A mi-chemin, Pansy m'attrapa la taille et me colla contre elle. Son visage était très proche du mien.

- Pour le moment, hein ? me dit-elle tout en souriant

Là, elle m'attrapa le visage et m'embrassa. Tout en prenant soin de ne pas détacher ses lèvres des miennes, elle m'entraina vers sa chambre et claque la porte derrière nous.

_Fin Flash-Back. _

Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs. Il fallait que j'oublie et, vite ! Car si à chaque pas que je fais, je devais me remémorer quelques choses que j'ai vécu avec elle ou même Ginny ça n'allait pas marcher. Parce que là, il faut le dire, j'avais fait d'une pierre de coup. Cette porte m'avais juste rappelé que j'avais perdu ma meilleure amie et ma copine ! Je devais vraiment avoir des tendances masochistes ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Dire qu'il y avait à peine trois mois tout était parfait, enfin presque. Ginny me parlait toujours, et Parkinson ba … Parkinsn quoi ! Tout ça à cause de cette foutue Saint Valentin ! Je l'ai toujours dis que cette fête était malsaine et qu'elle n'amenait que des ennuis.

Non ! Ressasser le passé ne servait à rien. Il était impossible d'appuyer sur le bouton Replay pour tout changer. Si ça s'était passé comme ça c'est c'était que ça devait l'être. Maintenant c'était à moi d'aller de l'avant et de transformer l'essai. La période de déprime était terminée ! J'allais me prendre en main et tout faire pour récupérer Ginny. Il fallait que je lui montre que j'avais changé et que j'étais sortie de ma spirale _autodestructrice_. Ce n'était pas moi qui le dis mais la psy de l'hôpital. Pour elle, j'avais tellement du mal à me supporter qu'inconsciemment, je faisais tout pour éloigner les gens autour de moi.

Des conneries, je vous dis. Elle avait dû avoir sa licence de psycho dans un Kinder Surprise. Comme si, cela m'enjouais de voir partir toutes les personnes qui m'entourent. C'était une malade ! J'allais lui prouver que c'était complètement faux ! Ils verront, tous, de quoi Hermione Granger était capable ! Mouhahahahahahaha

Cela devait faire un bon moment que je devais être devant la porte car mes pieds commençaient à être gelés. Tout d'un coup, j'entendis du bruit venant de la chambre. Pansy était sur le point de sortir. Et merde ! Mon cerveau marchait à cent à l'heure. Que faire ? Je n'aurai jamais le temps d'atteindre ma chambre. Elle était beaucoup trop éloignée pour que je puise l'atteindre sans qu'elle me voie. Vite ! Je n'avais plus qu'une seule solution: **Le vol plané**.

Je me retournais illico presto et me jeta les mains en avant sur le canapé. A peine ma peau eu touché le cuir du canapé que la porte s'ouvrit. Je fermais si fort les yeux qu'ils auraient pu s'enfoncer dans leur orbite. J'entendis ses pas se diriger vers moi. Je bloquai ma respiration et me forçait à ne plus bouger. Je la sentais juste en face de moi. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle sache que j'étais éveillée. Je n'étais pas encore prête à l'affronter.

Au bout d'un moment, le bruit de ses pas reprirent et la porte claqua. Je n'ouvris pas tout de suite les yeux de peur qu'elle ne revienne ou pire qu'elle soit toujours dans nos appartements. Après un moment interminable, j'ouvris un œil puis le deuxième. Je me levai doucement, regardant attentivement si j'étais bien seule. Ouf ! Elle était bien partie. Je l'avais échappé belle ! Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Je n'oubliai pas que j'étais consignée dans cet appartement, je pris donc un temps fou dans la salle de bain. Ce que je ne faisais jamais. Je n'avais jamais le temps le matin de passer autant de temps dans la salle de bain. Je n'allais pas me lever à 5h du mat pour me lisser les cheveux, me maquiller etc … Je préférai amplement augmenter mon temps de sommeil et préserver celui de mon petit déjeuner que favoriser celui du lissage de mes cheveux par exemple.. Enfin chacun ses priorités, vous me direz !

Après une heure et demie, je sortis enfin de la salle de bain. J'avais pris soin de moi comme une vraie fille. Shampoing, après-shampoing, après après shampoing, crème, masque, vernis … Tout le tralalalalala quoi. Mais il faut avouer que ça faisait du bien, je n'allais pas faire ma rabat-joie. J'allai rejoindre ma chambre quand un plateau m'interloqua. Il se trouvait sur la table basse près du canapé. Un vrai petit déjeuner du dimanche matin s'i trouvai ! Vous savez, celui où on mange comme c'était pas permis !

Tout ce que j'aimais était présent. Qui avait bien pus me le ramener ?

Un elfe de maison ? Peu probable, Sucker aurait attendu que je sois présente.

Harry ? Encore moins probable. Même si c'était son genre de faire des choses comme ça, il se levait beaucoup trop tard le matin. De plus, il m'aurait laissé un mot pour bien montrer que c'était LUI qui avait préparé ce petit déjeuner. Pour dire vrai, j'étais soulagée que ce n'était pas lui sinon j'en aurai eu pour des semaines. Ah, les hommes .. toujours ce besoin de reconnaissance incessant !

Ron ? La blague ! Il ne resterait plus rien sur le plateau. Le temps du trajet: cuisine - chambre préfète, tout ce qui était comestible aurait été mangé par Ron.

Lavande ? I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E ! Ou alors, il y aurait de la mort au rat dans chaque chose.

Pansy ? Ginny ? Je ne préférai pas me lancer dans ce sujet.

Qui alors ?

* * *

Terminé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé :) La suite au prochaine épisode !

Une dernière chose. Durant premier le Flash Back d'Hermione, elle a 6 ans. La manière de s'exprimer est donc un peu moins correcte qu'à l'accoutumée ! ;) Donc non non je n'ai pas subis une régression grammaticale ou syntaxique ^^


End file.
